


Together FitzSimmons

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons finally get together after staying at a motel in Los Angeles with the team but not all goes well for them after that, being captured by Hydra more than once, being snooped on by Skye and getting caught by Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello, can we get 8 rooms please?" Coulson asks the man at the motel desk. "Sorry, only 3 available." He replied. "That's fine, thank you." Coulson says handing the man cash for the three rooms. He hands Coulson the room keys. Coulson, May and Skye share, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack share and Jemma and Fitz share. Since it's 6 o'clock Coulson asks everyone what they want from the Chinese take out restaurant on the corner and Fitz speaks up "uh sir I was wondering if me and Jemma could go and eat somewhere - alone" Coulson looks at him confused "Sure, as long as you two are up for the mission tomorrow."

Fitz and Jemma walk into a nice Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the motel. "Wow, this looks nice." Jemma smiled as they sat down at a table for two by a window. Fitz smiled and picked up a menu. "Can I start you two with something to drink?" A waiter asked approaching the table. Jemma looked at Fitz not knowing what to order since they were just on their first official date but decided to make a move. "Two glasses of champagne?" She said uneasily and raised an eyebrow at Fitz. "Sure." He agreed. The waiter nodded and left the table. 

Fitz read over the menu and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Jemma asked. "Zuppa Toscana." He grinned. "What?" She questioned. "As I recall that's what Melanie Carpenter spilled on you after you won the science fair for the 3rd year in the row." Fitz said. "Oh don't remind me of that. It was rather cruel the way she did it. She had people film me and put it on the Internet and I couldn't get that stain out of my blouse. It was terrible. Also, for your information that's not why she did it." Jemma said. Fitz looked at her confused. "Why did she do it then?" He asked. "She liked you and thought we were um..together so she spilled Italian soup on me to embarrass me I guess." She said and started laughing. "That's um..well..hm..weird." He said. "Don't act like you're surprised that she liked you. I mean, you were the smartest boy in the class and you were sort of cute." She said quietly and looked down. "Hm? I didn't hear that last part." Fitz teased. "I said you were cute. Alright? I admit it." Jemma smiled. "Did you ever get her back?" Fitz asked. "Well..I spilled tea on her but then she made fun of me since I'm British and all but then I snuck into her room and put hair remover in her shampoo bottle." She smiled remembering. "Is that what you needed the lock breaker for? Glad you used it for a good cause." Fitz joked. Jemma smiled. "It might have been a little mean but in my defense that was my favorite blouse." 

The waiter came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" He asked. Fitz and Jemma looked at each other. "Two bowls of Zuppa Toscana please." Fitz said. "Great. That'll be ready shortly. I'll be back in a second with your soups." He said and walked away. Fitz looked at his watch. "A second. Hm? Care to time it?" He joked. "Stop it Fitz." She teased and swatted his arm playfully. "Okay okay." Fitz smiled and still pressed the stopwatch button on his watch. 

They continued talking about times at the academy and the waiter came back with their soups and left. Fitz looked at his watch. "Thirteen minutes and 26 seconds exact. So he miscalculated his return time by thirteen minutes and 25 seconds." He said and looked up at Jemma. "Oh Fitz." She smiled at him and shook her head. He returned the smile and they ate their dinner. After leaving the restaurant they walk back to the motel. 

 

As Jemma opens the motel room door she smiles "I had a great time tonight Fitz, thank you" she says and kisses him lightly on the lips. Bobbi and Hunter were watching a movie while Mack was busy reading some book about mechanics when they heard a noise from outside their door. Bobbi went and cracked the door open slightly and whispered "Hunter Mack come look at this". They went and peeked outside the door to see Jemma and Fitz kissing. Bobbi commented softly "look at them, how sweet" 

Fitz and Jemma finally went into the motel room to go to bed so they would be well rested for the mission the next day. Fitz changed in to pajamas in the bathroom while Jemma changed in the room. When they were in more comfortable sleeping attire Fitz went to the scratchy uncomfortable looking couch in the corner of the room as Jemma was settling into bed "That looks uncomfortable. Why don't you sleep up here on this side?" She said as she patted the empty spot next to her. Fitz looked at her in shock "Are you sure? Alright." Jemma laughed at his facial reaction and replied "Of course I'm sure, come on." 

Fitz got off of the couch and laid down next to her. "Night Jemma." He said turning out the light. "Goodnight Fitz." She smiled in the dark. After a few minutes Jemma and Fitz fell asleep and Jemma unconsciously wrapped her arms around Fitz.


	2. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a new Bus and everyone's helping to make it just as good as the last one but Fitz and Simmons go to get lunch for the team but talk about their relationship at the time as well. Skye's getting suspicious and keeps dropping hints that could ruin everything.

The next day the team went and bought a plane about the same size as the bus. Coulson said that they needed to make it so that way it took care of all their needs for missions just like the bus had. Skye was assigned to fix some bunks up, Bobbi and Hunter were to go buy a fridge for food, Mack went and fixed some of the broken floor panels, Coulson was going to help May with fixing up the garage, Jemma was assigned to get the very little lab equipment left and pick a room for the lab and Fitz was to make sure they had electricity throughout the plane. 

At 12:30 Jemma offered for her and Fitz to go and get some lunch for everyone and Coulson said yes. They took the other car in the garage that wasn't Lola and left looking for any lunch place close by. "Why'd you offer us for lunch duty?" Asked Fitz. "I wanted to spend time with you. Alone time". She replied with a smile. "Are you sure we should be doing this? It's against the rules and what if Coulson found out?" Fitz asked. "Shield fell and there're no more rules, or at least Coulson hasn't informed us of any new ones yet" she said. "I guess you're right. Do you want to watch a movie later?" He asked. "Sure, I'd love to." 

"What do you think Jemma and Fitz are doing right now?" Asked Skye. Mack looked at her in wonder. "What do you mean? They're bringing back lunch aren't they?" He replied "Wait you don't know? They're together. Like together together. I thought you paid more attention than that. How could you not know? Fitz is your best friend." 

They came back 40 minutes later with some sandwiches from Subway. "We come back with delicious food" yelled Fitz from the entrance of the new bus. May and Coulson walked down the stairs along with Skye, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter following. "What took you guys so long?" Teased Skye. "Oh um the car broke down on the way back and Fitz had to take a look at the engine" replied Jemma nervously. The truth is that her and Fitz had stopped at a park and took a nice walk together and talked about what they were going to do if anyone found out about their secret relationship other than being best friends and lab partners. Skye laughed and said "okay if you say so" and started to walk away. "What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Coulson. "Oh nothing sir it's just funny and if you're as smart as I know you are you'll figure it out." Skye said as she kept walking up the stairs with her sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I know it's short but 3 and 4 are on its way! Feedback? Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to watch their movie only to get caught by Coulson. Whoops.

Later that night while everyone was asleep Jemma snuck over to Fitz's bunk. "What do you want to watch?" Fitz asked. "Let's watch The Breakfast Club" Jemma whispered back softly. "Okay, good choice. Let me find it. I know it's somewhere around here." He said as he flipped through the movies. When they finally started watching the movie, Jemma snuck downstairs to make a bowl of popcorn for them to share and was startled when she heard "Hi Jemma watcha doing so late at night?" It was Skye's voice. "I could ask you the same question but for your information I'm just making a midnight snack." She replied nervously. "I know you and Fitz are together and it's no biggie, I'm just trying to say that you two should tell Coulson yourselves before he finds out." She replied. "He won't find out trust me. Anyways what are you doing here?" Jemma said. "Oh you know me I just like food and wanted to eat a bowl of cereal before Hunter eats it all tomorrow morning." She replied with a giggle. "Ok goodnight Skye and thank you,for keeping our secret." 

Jemma crept back upstairs to Fitz's bunk with the bowl of popcorn. "What took you so long?" Fitz asked curiously. "I ran into Skye, she knows. But it's okay, she won't say anything." Jemma replied as confidently as she could trying not to sound a bit worried. "Ok, good" Fitz replied. "Let's watch the movie" Jemma said happily and sat next to Fitz on his bed. Fitz pushed play on the remote and they began to watch. One hour into the movie, Jemma rested her head on Fitz's shoulder and looked up at him. "I love you, Fitz.'' She whispered quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Fitz was surprised by these words but knew that the wasn't imagining them. "I love you too, Jemma.'' He replied with a small smile. Jemma smiled lovingly at him. "May I do something by impulse without thinking too much about it?' She asked him. "Umm..sure?' Fitz said, confused. Jemma cupped the side of his face with her hand and leaned forward, locking her lips with his as a dark figure entered the room. "You two, my office, now!" Coulson said firmly. 

"I come to ask Fitz about the cloaking device for our new bus and what do I see? You two kissing! What were you thinking agents?! How long has this been going on? I demand to know immediately!" Coulson barked. "Well uh sir - they began talking at the same time. "One at a time!" Coulson said a little less agitated than before but still angry with them all the same. Jemma began "It started last week when we were staying at the motel and we went to dinner." "And then when we went to get lunch we kind of went for a small walk at a park - it was kind of a date but not really. And then I invited her to watch a movie and so that was what we were doing and then we...well you know kissed." Fitz said. "Sir it won't get in the way of our work. We promise. Replied Jemma more confident than ever. "Just like Bobbi and Hunter" Fitz said sounding just as confident as Jemma. "Well ok, I guess we all kind of thought this would happen between you two eventually so you two can be together as long as you keep things to minimum like... "We don't do that sir" Fitz said because he knew what Coulson was thinking. "And as long it doesn't get in the way of your work." Coulson finished. Jemma and Fitz stood there waiting for more. "That's all. You two can go back to watching your movie. Breakfast Club huh? Great movie choice." Coulson finished with a chuckle. "Thank you sir they both said in unison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Finding the 084 in Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons go to Egypt to inspect a device but something happens to them..what is it?

"Great now everybody knows." Jemma said sarcastically. "Well once you told Skye that Coulson knew and approved of it I guess she took it upon herself to spread the good news." Fitz replied with a sly grin. Suddenly Coulson's voice came through the intercom "Fitzsimmons please report to my office." "Well I guess we should go and see director Coulson" Jemma said in a surprisingly perky voice. 

"There's been a discovery in Egypt. They found an alien artifact that I think you two should have a look at. Here's your plane tickets. Your flight leaves in 2 hours." Coulson said and passed them a pile of papers. "Ok sounds great. Is anyone else coming?" Jemma asked. "No, everyone else is gone on other missions." Replied Coulson. 

*a few hours later on the plane*

"This will be fun Fitz." No reply. "Fitz?" She placed her arm around his shoulder. "Wait what - oh hi Jem" Fitz replied groggily. "You fell asleep." Jemma said softly. "Sorry bout that. If you want you can rest until we get there. I'll wake you up when we're about to land." He said sounding much more alert than he was a few seconds ago. "Thank you" she replied as she rested her head in a comfortable position on his shoulder. 

"We're here wake up Jemma" Fitz said as the plane landed on the runway. "Thanks for that rest Fitz" she said as she opened her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder. "No problem." He replied in a soft tone. 

"Look at that isn't it wonderful Fitz!" Jemma exclaimed as she pointed towards the great pyramids. "Yeah it is! One of the oldest and best reserved structures in the world!" Fitz commented with a hint of excitement in his voice. 

*On the dig site*

"Welcome you must be this Fitzsimmons I keep hearing about from agent Coulson." Said a man at the digging site. "Yes, we are" they replied at the same time. "Come come it's right over here. They found it 3 days ago and haven't touched it since. When you're done examining it you're more than welcome to take it with you because we have no need for it here." "Thank you" said Jemma in a serious tone. 

"It looks like something Asgardian" Fitz said as he studied it closely. "Yes, something Loki or another Asgardian could've used perhaps to change something." Jemma commented. "Like time." Fitz said. "Why would you say that?" Jemma questioned. "See this dial over here, it looks like a regular clock but with Asgardian numbers." Fitz said confidently. "You're right! We should get this back to the lab to run some tests as soon as possible. After we take a few pictures here of course. I mean, who could pass up that opportunity!" Jemma said happily. 

After taking some pictures they got back on the plane and headed back to the bus. Most likely they'd get back around 1:00 in the morning. The whole way home they slept on the plane until they awoke to the pilot saying that they were landing in 10 minutes. "We should probably take it down to the lab so we can run a few quick tests to make sure it's stable." Jemma said as they landed. "Right. We also have to remember to be quiet so we don't wake anybody up." Fitz said. 

When they got back to the bus they crept downstairs to their new lab and took the device out of its containment box. "I can't wait to see how it's works." Fitz commented as they started running the tests. Suddenly a zap of light came from the device and shocked them both. "Ouch, that hurt" Jemma said wincing a bit. "Let's put it back in its box until tomorrow" Fitz said. "I'll run a quick scan on us to make sure we're normal. After all, we don't want another thing like the Chitari virus. That was awful." Jemma replied. "Scanning...scanning...good news we're both perfectly normal" Jemma said with a sigh of relief. "That's good" Fitz said with relief in his voice as well. "Let's go to bed" Jemma said as she yawned. 

The next morning they woke up late but it looked like nobody noticed. "Morning Skye" Jemma said. Yet her friend didn't even seem to notice she was there. "Hey Mack" Fitz said as he entered the garage. Mack didn't even turn around. Jemma met up with Fitz in the kitchen about a half an hour later. "What's going on?" she asked confused. "I don't know I'm just as in the dark as you." Fitz replied."Wait a minute. You said the device altered time right? What if when that ray of light hit us it transported us into the future but maybe like only a day or two in the future?" She asked worriedly. "That's it. It makes sense but now we have to figure out how to reverse it." He said. "Let's find our team and see if they say anything about us being gone. Maybe they'll figure it out." Jemma said sounding slightly more confident than before. "Alright let's go" Fitz said. 

"Has anyone heard from Fitzsimmons?" Coulson asked curiously. The team shook their heads indicating that they hadn't. "Maybe they ran away and got married or something and had an engineering/biochem baby." Skye teased trying to lighten the mood. "That's not a bad suggestion for what happened to them but I don't think they'd do that to us." Bobbi said seriously.


	5. Getting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the present.

"We wouldn't do that!" Jemma said sounding panicked. "Coulson knows we wouldn't do that and Skye was just joking and making fun." Replied Fitz unsure if he believed what he had just said. "I guess you're right, and besides they should know us better than that." She said jokingly. "Yeah. But we need to fix this Jem." Fitz said. "Let's head back to the lab and find a solution." 

 

Back in the lab they took another look at the dial and tried to figure out how it worked without turning it since they were afraid it would mess up the time wrinkle more than it already had. "Ok so maybe we can try figuring out which numbers are which and then we can hopefully set it back to our time." Fitz said cautiously. 

"Ok so how will we know how to set the dial back and fix it?" Jemma asked. "Well I don't know...wait a minute - the pictures!" He exclaimed. "What do you mean the pictures?!" Jemma questioned. "We took a few pictures of the device at the dig site! So we could probably take a look at those and turn the dial back the same way it was when we were there." Fitz replied convinced that he had solved the problem. "Great idea! Now where did I put those photos...Oh yes, I left them in my bunk last night. I'll go grab them." Jemma said. "Ok. Meet me in the garage." Fitz replied. 

"Fitz I found the photos." Jemma said happily as she entered the garage. "That's great. I got the device so let's fix this." He said. "Ok turn the dial 3 numbers to the left and that should do it." Jemma said. "Ok done. Let's go see if our team can see us." Fitz replied. 

They walked into Coulson's office where the team was having a conversation. "FitzSimmons you're back!" Said Coulson. "Not exactly, we've been here for a day but you didn't see us since we were trapped in the future, well two days in the future." Jemma corrected. "How were you two trapped in time?" May questioned coldly. "Uh well, the device that we examined in Egypt was Asgardian and it could alter time so when we took it back to the lab it kind of zapped us and sent us two days into the future." Fitz explained. "And no Skye, we did not run away and get married." Jemma said trying to sound sarcastic but failed drastically since she started laughing just as she said it.


	6. Going to Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're taking the 084 to a secret Shield base and get stopped by Hydra. Guess who's the leader? Nobody else but Grant Ward.

"Fitzsimmons I need you to get the device you found in Egypt to the base in Palo Alto" Coulson said as he handed them the coordinates. "Ok we'll head out right away sir." Replied Jemma. "I need you two to take some guns just in case Hydra gets to you on your way there. Here's your fake identities so if anyone asks you who you are just use these." Coulson said handing them two ID cards and some information about their new identities. "Thank you sir. We will get it there." Fitz replied. 

*a few minutes later in the car.*

"Let's go over who we are." Jemma said as she looked at Fitz and smiled. "Ok. My names Daniel Carpenter, I'm a lawyer and your my wife Alison Carpenter and we're going on our honeymoon in Palo Alto." Fitz said laughing a bit. "We need to be serious about this Fitz." Jemma replied sounding a bit annoyed. "I know Jemma, but can you imagine me as a lawyer? I don't think so." Fitz said. "Well you'd look pretty funny wearing a suit all the time." She agreed trying to hold back her laughter since she was imagining him wearing a suit. "Ok let's here your summary of your new identity." Fitz teased. "My name is Alison Carpenter and I'm a nurse at our local hospital, you're my ever so amazing husband Daniel Carpenter and we are going on our honeymoon in Palo Alto after our wedding in Hawaii." She said confidently. "Hawaii?" Fitz questioned curiously. "Well I've never been, but I've read about it and have seen pictures and it looks like a pretty nice place." Jemma replied with a smile. 

"What's the next turn?" Fitz asked. "Uh it looks like - Fitz! Somebody's following us!" Jemma exclaimed. "Ok let's try to loose them." Fitz replied. Suddenly the car started to spin to the side of the road. "What's happening?!" Jemma screamed. "I think they shot our tires." Fitz said trying to steer the car so they wouldn't hit any other cars. 

"Where are we?" Jemma asked softly as she got up off the floor. "We're in a Hydra facility somewhere." Fitz whispered to her. "How?" Jemma asked sounding worried. "The car spun out of control and you lost consciousness. I was still awake but they injected me with some sort of Ketamine that made me also lose consciousness." Fitz replied. "How are we supposed to get ourselves out of this mess?" Jemma asked looking at him. "Lucky for us they didn't take the watch I designed so we can communicate with the team and tell them what's happened." Fitz said. "If we don't know where we are how are we going to tell them?" She questioned. "My watch also has a tracking system so the team will be able to see where we are." Fitz replied. 

30 minutes later a Hydra agent entered their cell and grabbed Fitz. "We need you for questioning." He said coldly. Fitz turned around and nodded at Jemma indicating that she wouldn't have to worry about him. As he walked out the door of the cell he could see her face filled with worry and horror. The Hydra agent led him to a room and tied him to a chair so he couldn't escape. "Hello Fitz" said a familiar voice. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then depending on your answers you could either live or die today." Said the voice again - it belonged to Ward. "I won't tell you a bloody thing." Fitz said. "I think you'll change your mind." Ward replied with an evil smirk. 

Fitz never told Ward a thing no matter how much it hurt when he punched him. "Well since you won't talk let's see if I can make Simmons sing." Ward said smiling. "Take him back and grab the girl" Ward instructed the Hydra agent. 

"Fitz you're ok!" Jemma said as the agent pushed him back into the cell. "I was worried" she said as she hugged him tightly. "Jemma be careful and I'll get you out." Fitz promised as the Hydra agent took her. She looked back at him once, her eyes filled with fear. 

"I just need to get out of here...what could I do? My watch! I can make a small explosive out of it just like I did when that demon trying to cross from our world to the next locked Coulson and Skye in his office!" He grabbed his watch off his wrist and pulled a red cord out, then he put it on the cell door and waited. "There we go" Fitz said as the lock of the door blew up. "Now I need to find Jemma" he thought. 

Ward was busy torchering Jemma by repeatedly slapping her and threatening to shoot her as he held a gun to her head. Fitz walked down the hallway to find his I.C.E.R.S lying on a table by some security camera monitors. He saw Jemma strapped to the chair with Ward holding a gun against her head as she tried to hold back her tears but failed miserably. "I'll come and get you Jem." He whispered to himself as he grabbed the I.C.E.R.S. 

Jemma saw Fitz sneak up behind Ward but also saw the other Hydra agent that was about to shoot him with a real bullet. "Fitz behind you!" She screamed. Ward turned around to see Fitz shoot the agent in the head with the I.C.E.R. When Fitz turned around to do the same thing to Ward it was too late because Ward had already knocked him down. "Fitz!!!" Jemma screamed as tears were running down her face.


	7. What's going to happen to us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get saved by Hunter but he asks Jemma for some help with talking to Bobbi after. So, they start rope playing. Yet Fitz doesn't think it's an act.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Ward smirked. "I'll never tell you a thing." Jemma replied as tears are still streaming down her face. "What if I killed him?" Ward asked pointing a real gun at Fitz. "Don't kill him!" Jemma cried. "Then tell me what you know about the device and what Coulson's team wants with it." Ward threatened. "Fine, ask away." Jemma replied with a sigh. Suddenly the door swung open and Hunter came in and shot Ward with the I.C.E.R that was on the floor. He untied Jemma who then ran to help Fitz. "I'll go get the device." Hunter said as he left the room. "Are you alright Fitz?" Jemma said softly. "I'm fine Jemma." He replied as he got up. 

"How'd you know where we were?" Jemma asked on their way back to the bus. "We put a tracker on the device before you two left." Hunter replied. "Thanks." Fitz said. "No problem mate." Hunter said as the quinjet landed on the ramp to the bus. 

Back at the bus Fitz went down to the garage to see Mack, and Jemma went to her bunk to unpack her things from the backpack she had brought. "Hey can I talk to you?" Hunter asked as he stood in the doorway of her bunk. "Umm...Yes why?" Jemma replied curiously. "Well me and Bobbi got into a fight and I was wanting some advice since you're her best friend." Hunter replied. "Ok well have you told her how you feel about her?" Jemma asked. "No." Hunter replied. "Well you should. Do you want to practice?" Jemma asked. "Like role play?" Hunter questioned. "Yes. So I'll be Bobbi and you'll be...you." She replied. "Ok Bobbi I'm sorry we got into a fight and I'm sorry about being...uh...stupid." Hunter stuttered. "Try again." Jemma said. "I'm sorry we fought Bobbi, I just want to tell you that I uh...like you." Hunter said shaking. "Try one more time." Jemma replied. 

"Mack can you train me?" Fitz asked as he entered the garage. "What are you talking about?" he questioned looking at his friend as if he were crazy. "I want you to train me to be like you and Hunter." He replied. "What happened to you?" Mack asked. "Jemma was in trouble and she could've been killed and I couldn't save her." Fitz replied. "Fitz, Jemma knows you'd do anything for her and you don't have to be like me and Hunter to prove that." Mack said as he opened the hood of the car that he was working on. "You don't understand Mack, she could've died and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to protect her!" Fitz exclaimed. "Fine. Meet me here tomorrow morning at 5. But I still don't think this is a good idea." He replied. "Thanks" Fitz said as he left the room. As he was walking down the hall he stopped in front of Jemma's bunk. "Listen, I love you." He heard Hunter say to Jemma. "What the hell?!" Fitz whispered to himself as he went the opposite direction so they wouldn't see him. 

"That's better!" Jemma exclaimed. "Really?" Hunter asked. "Yes! Go talk to her!" Jemma replied. "Ok - thanks." He said as he left to go find Bobbi. When he left, Jemma continued to unpack her things and put them where they belonged.


	8. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz leaves with an unclear explanation that's panicking Jemma.

"Sorry Mack." Fitz said walking into the garage. "What for?" Mack asked looking up from his work. "I can't train this morning because Coulson is sending me and Hunter on an assignment." Fitz said sounding a little annoyed. "Ok. Do you want to train when you get back?" Mack asked. "Yeah. Thanks." Fitz responded as he exited the garage.

"Ok, so here's the details on your mission." Coulson advised, handing Fitz and Hunter a packet of papers. "Thanks" Hunter said. "Fitz, this is going to be just like the two-man mission you and Ward went on." Coulson explained, looking at Fitz. "Ok great." Fitz said, abruptly standing up and going to the door. 

"You excited about going to Brazil, mate?" Hunter asked. "If you're asking me if I'm excited about disarming a bomb that could blow the whole country to bits if I fail, then yes. I'm very excited." Fitz said sarcastically. "What's up with you? Can't you have a bit of humor?" Hunter asked seriously. "No. This is an important mission and there's nothing fun or funny about it." Fitz replied. 

"I'm so excited!" Jemma said enthusiastically. "I realize that; but what exactly are you so thrilled about?" Skye asked curiously. "Well ... when Fitz gets back, I've planned a special romantic dinner for just the two of us." Jemma replied happily. "That'll be fun. Do you need any help -- what to wear maybe?" Skye asked. "I could use your help deciding what to wear, I suppose." Jemma answered with a smile. 

"I'll go knock out the guards over there; and you run inside and do your nerd thing. Got it?" Hunter quizzed. "It's not a nerd thing and, yes, I got it." Fitz replied coldly. "Ok, see you in a few minutes." Hunter replied as he left to disable the guards; while Fitz went to disarm the bomb. When Hunter came back to where Fitz was working, Fitz was glad for some extra hands. "Here, hold this steady while I cut the wire." Fitz said, carefully handing him the bomb. "You sure you're not going to blow me up with this?" Hunter asked jokingly. "It's not my premeditated plan!" Fitz replied darkly. "There, that should do it." Fitz said cutting the wire. "Let's get back to the bus then, shall we?" Hunter urged.

When they returned, Coulson needed to immediately debrief Fitz about the mission. "Hunter!" Jemma called out catching up with him. "What is it?" Hunter asked. "Fitz - have you seen him?" Jemma eagerly asked out of breath. "He's reporting to Coulson about the mission; but Fitz is acting a bit strange." Hunter said. "Strange? Fitz? What do you mean?" Jemma asked worriedly. "I don't know; he just seems standoffish and a little agitated." Hunter replied with a puzzled shrug. 

"Come in" Fitz hears Coulson's voice after he knocks on the door. "Uh sir...uh the mission went umm...what's the word now...well." Fitz stuttered. "Fitz, are you ok?" Coulson asked. "Yes I'm...fine." Fitz replied annoyed. "Maybe you should take some time off...like a small break?" Coulson suggested. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go pack some things..I'll...I'll come back." Fitz said nervously. "Take your time. What do you think happened?" Coulson prodded. "It's just too...uh...crowded with Hunter and Jemma." Fitz muttered miserably to himself as he left Coulson's office. 

Jemma knocked on the door to Coulson's office and waited. "Come in" she heard his voice respond through the door. "Oh, hi Jemma." Coulson said as she walked into his office. "Hello, sir; I was wondering if you knew where Fitz is?" Jemma asked nervously. "Fitz is taking some time off." Coulson replied. "Wait...why?" Jemma stammered, trying to sound calm. "I don't know; but he mumbled something about you and Hunter. Is everything ok?" Coulson questioned. "Yes, everything's just fine, sir." Jemma replied and hurriedly left his office; trying not to let on that she was upset. 

"Great, just great. Fitz must've overheard my role playing with Hunter; and thought it was real. Oh gosh, I hope he's alright. He will be fine. Right? Right." At this point Jemma was just talking to herself while nervously pacing the floor in her bunk. "What's wrong?" Skye asked as she approached from the hall. "Nothing, Skye." Jemma answered while trying to smile. "You may have been able to lie to Hydra, but you can't lie to me. I know you better than that." Skye said worriedly looking at her friend, who seemed more like a sister. "Ok...alright...I'll tell you." Jemma said. "What's wrong?" Skye asked for the second time. "So after we got back from our last mission, Hunter asked me how he should talk to Bobbi since they had just gotten into a fight. I offered advice of course...since I care and had nothing better to do...so why not help him out? Then we started to role play...I was Bobbi and he was...him. Eventually, Hunter practiced enough to start sounding like he meant it. And I think Fitz left because he must have heard Hunter and thought it was real." Jemma said looking at Skye. "I'm sorry, Jemma; did you try to call him?" Skye asked. "Yes! Several times actually; until I realized that he left his phone here." Jemma answered tearfully. "Try to keep calm...he'll come back." Skye said reassuringly. "How do you know that?" Jemma asked. "Because I know Fitz loves you. He will come back, Jemma." Skye replied. "So what should I do in the meantime?" Jemma questioned. "Just wait" Skye said, slowly leaving the room.


	9. So Close Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma leaves to find Fitz after May's help and goes to Sweden. She goes to a hotel and gets a room that happens to be right next to Fitz's but neither of them know it.

Jemma tossed and turned in her sleep, she was worried sick about Fitz. She finally fell into an uneasy sleep where she had a terrible nightmare about Fitz moving out of the country and never wanting to speak to her again. Jemma woke up suddenly at 4:00 in the morning and decided she had to do something. She took her suitcase out from under her bed and began to pack, she was going to find him. 

When she was done packing, she went down to the kitchen to pack some snacks and food she might need. Jemma turned on the kitchen light and was terribly startled to see May. "Agent Simmons, what are you doing up so early?" May asked. "I..um...I can't stay. I have to find Fitz first, and so I'm leaving to try to find him, wherever he is." Jemma said nervously. "It's your lucky day then." May smirked. "Fitz has a tracker." She said. "What? How?" Jemma asked confused. "He took his suitcase which had his Shield ID on it that has an embedded tracker. Follow me." May said and stood up from the kitchen table and started walking upstairs. Jemma followed. May stopped at Coulson's office and opened the door. Jemma went inside after May, who was taking a seat in front of Coulson's desk with a computer in front of her. "Come here." May said looking up at Jemma who was still hesitant to come in. She went over to May who was pointing at the computer screen. "He's here." May said pointing to a blue dot that was labeled "science baby number 1". Jemma scoffed a little. "Let me guess, I'm the second one?" She looked at May. "Yep. But it looks like Fitz is on his way to...Sweden?" Jemma looked at her in a questioning look. "Fitz? Sweden? Oh bloody hell. Better order a flight." Jemma said pulling out her phone. "Bring him back." May said and left the room. 

Jemma gathered her suitcase along with some snacks. Her flight left in an hour. "Don't you dare do anything stupid Fitz." She thought to herself. Jemma went into the garage and took the jeep and drove to the airport. 

Fitz was on a flight to Sweden and was thinking about Jemma. He wanted to be mad at her but couldn't, he missed her and loved her too much. Then he tried to get his thoughts strait. "Jemma sounded like she was with Hunter but he'd never known her as that type of person. He's known her for nine years, so there has to be something he's missing...but what?" Fitz turned this question over and over in his head until he got to Sweden. 

Jemma got on her flight at 5:30 in the morning still worried about Fitz. "What will I say? How will he react? I don't know, I just know I'm acting like a nervous reck." She thought to herself. After 2 hours of thinking about this, Jemma fell asleep on the plane. 

Fitz got to Sweden and rented a car which he drove to a hotel. When he got to the hotel, it was 11:00 a.m. "Name please?" The lady at the desk asked. "Leo Fitz." He said. "How many nights will you be staying?" She asked looking from her computer screen to him. "Umm..a week." Fitz replied really unsure of how long he'd be staying and handed her his credit card. "Thank you." She said handing him a room key and his credit card. "Room 106, enjoy your stay." She smiled as he walked away. "Thanks." He called behind him. 

Jemma woke up to the flight attendants voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in Sweden in about 5 minutes. Have a nice trip." The perky voice said. She sat up in her seat and grabbed her purse from under her. 1:47 am - her phone read after she turned it on. As the plane landed, Jemma scrolled through her camera role, pictures from the academy, their first mission together, so many wonderful pictures and memories she treasured with Fitz. "I'll find you." She thought and smiled. 

Fitz had spent most of the day studying where everything was and where to go with brief thoughts of Jemma crossing his mind throughout the day. "She'd love it here." He thought looking at the travel guide. "So many museums and good places to take pictures that she'd like." Fitz tried to get these thoughts to stop going through his head all day, but he couldn't. So, he stayed up late and read a book until he fell asleep. 

Jemma got her suitcase from the luggage claim and got a car. She hadn't thought of looking up any hotels while she was back home so she asked google maps where the nearest one was at. Google maps popped up with the nearest hotel and Jemma plugged in the directions. She was exhausted when she got to the hotel. Jemma walked up to the reception desk. "Name please?" The lady asked. "Jemma Simmons" she replied groggily. "How many nights will you be staying here?" She asked. "Charge me per day." Jemma said handing the lady her credit card. "Thank you. Have a nice stay dear." The receptionist said handing Jemma her card and a room key. "Room 105" She called behind Jemma. Jemma turned around and smiled sleepily. "Thank you."


	10. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see each other but they don't. Will they ever find each other again?

Fitz woke up to a strange sound coming from the next room over. He walked over to the door separating the two rooms and pressed his ear against it, this wasn't a unfamiliar noise, it was the same annoying song Jemma had played everyday in the lab that almost drove him mad. "Just a coincidence." Fitz thought to himself. "Just a really weird/terrible coincidence." 

Jemma was in the shower singing her lungs out. "Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart. It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun. Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky.   
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun!" She sang out. "You're supposed to be mad at him. Remember? Oh but you can't be mad at him. Yes, you can." Jemma thought. She tried singing a different song. "I hate everything about you." She couldn't do it. Jemma didn't hate Fitz, she couldn't, so she continued singing her happy love song. 

Fitz got dressed into a grey tee shirt and some dark blue jeans. He looked over the travel guide for some good places to eat breakfast. "Hmm..This place looks good." He thought looking at the menu for a pancake house up the road. He grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from out of his suitcase and went over a checklist before he left. "Wallet check, car keys check, room key check, travel guide check." Fitz mumbled to himself as he left his hotel room. 

Jemma got out of the shower and dried her hair. She went to her suitcase and hung her clothes in the closet. "Hmm.." She bit her lip. "White blouse or yellow?" Jemma thought for a moment and smiled. "Yellow blouse, blue jeans, white convers, and slightly curled hair." She got her curling iron out and did loose curls at the ends of her hair. Jemma put on her outfit and looked at her phone. "If you were Fitz where would you go.." She thought to herself. "Breakfast...pancakes...Fitz loves pancakes." Her face lit up as she typed "pancake house" into the search bar. 6 locations nearby popped up. 

Fitz got to the pancake house and looked over the menu. "Blueberry pancakes and 2 eggs." He thought. Just in case anyone recognized him, he put on a black baseball hat to hide his curls. "Sir, are you ready to order?" Asked a waitress approaching the table. "Can I have blueberry pancakes and 2 eggs please." Fitz said. "Sure." The waitress said smiling taking his menu. "Coming right up." She said and walked away. 

Jemma had been to all of the pancake houses except for one. "I hope he's here." She thought and sighed as she parked in front of the eatery. She walked in the door and frowned when she didn't see him anywhere. Her stomach growled. "I might as well have breakfast while I'm here." She thought and sat down at a booth behind a man wearing a baseball cap. Jemma ordered her breakfast and put her earbuds in and started humming to herself. 

Fitz looked up from the book he was reading and listened to the humming behind him. "Why does every girl like that same bloody song." He thought to himself. His breakfast came and he started eating, the humming continued, so he turned around. It was a girl with auburn brown hair like Jemma's and she was wearing a blouse that was oddly familiar. Fitz shook his head. "Must be going insane." He thought as he finished his breakfast. The waitress came back and he handed her his credit card. "Thank you." She smiled and went to the register. Fitz picked up the book he was reading and read till the waitress came back. "Here you are." She smiled and handed him his card. "Have a nice day." She added and walked away. "Thank you." He muttered and left the pancake house. 

Jemma started eating her breakfast and smelled something funny. She picked up some of her hair and sniffed it. "Gosh I hate plane seats, so many people with their disgusting head odors. I guess I'll have to go back and wash my hair again." Jemma thought in utter disgust. She finished eating and left to go back to the hotel.


	11. Not Hydra Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant Ward is back and he has something that he thinks will make the two scientists comply.

Fitz had left his hotel room and was walking out to the rental car when he saw them. Hydra agents. He ran towards a patch of trees and one of the agents followed him. Fitz ran and jumped over fallen trees. The agent was clearly determined and wasn't intending on leaving without him. He continued to run away from the agent and looked back when he got to the edge of the trees. Fitz could see the agent a few feet behind him but a different agent met him at the end of the trees and shot him with an I.C.E.R while his back was still turned. 

Jemma had just gotten out of the shower and was quite pleased with the way her hair smelled. She was about to wrap herself in a towel when she noticed that there was commotion outside the window. Jemma wrapped the towel around herself and walked over to the window where she saw the Hydra agents. "Bloody hell." She mumbled and was about to grab her clothes when the bathroom door was busted down. A Hydra agent shot her with the same type of gun that had been used on Fitz. 

Fitz woke up in a jail cell. "Where the bloody hell I?" He thought and scratched the back on his head. Fitz observed his surroundings. It looked similar to the Hydra cell he was in with Jemma a few weeks back. "Damn." He said and leaned his head against the wall trying to figure a way out of there.

Jemma awoke a few minutes after Fitz had. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a robe but other than that, nothing. Jemma rolled her eyes. "At least have the decency to shoot someone after they're dressed for gods sake." She thought and shook her head. Jemma got up and paced the floor of the cell. "I have to figure a way out of here.." She said to herself. 

A Hydra agent came into Fitz's cell and grabbed his arm. "Where are you taking me?" He asked. The agent didn't say anything and held his arm tighter and pushed him into a room. "Thank you very much for that clarification." Fitz said sarcastically. 

Jemma had already been taken into the same room that Fitz was just pushed in. "Fitz!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled a bit and looked at her. "Jemma?" Fitz questioned looking at her attire. "Don't ask." She said and shook her head. "I won't. You didn't do anything bad I hope." He said. "Fitz I wouldn't do something like that and you god damn know it." Jemma said trying to sound angry when really, she wasn't. "I believe you. We just have to get out of here. Do you know where we are?" Fitz asked looking around the room. She shook her head indicating that she didn't. "All I know is that it's Hyrda and somehow they found us. He said. "Probably our trackers." She said just as someone opened the door. They both recognized the familiar face. It was Grant Ward. 

"Fitzsimmons. Hi again. Don't worry you won't be escaping this time." Ward said with an evil grin. "What do you bloody want now?" Fitz asked. Ward smiled and ignored the question. "I'll get to that soon but I'd like to talk to you both. A little chit chat." He smirked. "Now, I've got to admit, I was a little surprised that you two were in separate rooms. I mean, aren't you dating at least now? Oh, and Fitz, don't worry about your girlfriend, I wouldn't let something bad happen to her. Besides, she's not even that pretty and I only have an interest in Skye." Ward said looking at Jemma in the robe. Two agents came behind Jemma and Fitz and handcuffed them both. 

"That's just fine with me. You are a disgusting Neanderthal." Jemma said wanting to say something far more worse than that as the Hydra agent dragged her to a chair. Ward laughed at her. "Anyways, I need you two to help us create a weapon we had an idea for." He said. "We won't help you with anything Ward." Fitz said. "I know that. I was planning on making you comply but that machine was destroyed when one of Hydra's heads was cut off. On the bright side, I found a drug that will act the same way." He smirked. Fitz and Jemma exchanged worried looks. "Some of the scientists here combined Ativan and some other drugs that will react in a way to make you two obedient." Ward explained with an evil smirk.


	12. She Helped But He Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons are now building the biological weapon for Ward. But does the drug work on Fitz?

Before either of them could speak the Hydra agents standing behind them shoved the drug in their mouthes. Jemma gagged as she swallowed it. Fitz was more reluctant and tried to pretended to swallow it by swallowing his own spit, but the Hydra agent knew and maneuvered his jaw so he'd swallow it. He swallowed it and looked at Jemma as it started to affect her. Jemma's eyes were stuck in a blank stare and she didn't look scared anymore. For the most part, it didn't look like she had any emotion whatsoever. "2 minutes and 13 seconds." Fitz thought. Only another minute until it started affecting him.

A minute passed and Fitz still had his own thoughts. Then it hit him, the drug didn't affect him. He decided to try to mirror Jemma so it wouldn't give away that he wasn't affected. Ward smirked once he saw them both acting the same way from the drug. "Throw them in our lab facility and un-cuff them. Wait for further instructions." He instructed his agents. The agent standing behind Jemma pulled her off the chair and she behaved almost like a brain dead zombie. She didn't flinch, say anything, or move a single muscle. The agent standing behind Fitz grabbed him as well and he observed Jemma. He didn't tense his muscles, he looked strait ahead, he didn't talk or struggle, and the agents and Ward believed him. "Thank you Skye and May." Fitz thought thinking back to when they tried to teach him how to lie and be manipulative. 

Jemma and Fitz were tossed into a lab. It's walls were grey, the floor was concrete, there were a few stools sitting in front of some tables, it had 6 overhead lights and a few pieces of lab equipment that were stolen from Shield. Fitz watched Jemma as she stumbled to sit down on a stool. He did the same and looked at her. "Jemma..you okay?" Fitz tried to mumble just in case someone was watching. She turned her head slowly to look at him but he could tell that her eyes weren't focused and alert like they usually were. "Hm?" Is the only thing she managed to say. "You are drugged." He muttered, disappointed. Jemma did some pointless rambling as if her brain was one hundred percent gone. Fitz looked down at his feet and tried to figure out where they were, what they were going to do, what he was going to do with a drugged Jemma, and most importantly, how to get them both the hell out of there. He looked up with his best dazed look as someone entered the room. 

"Fitzsimmons, how are you? Wait, you can't answer that." Ward laughed a little and walked over to the table where they sat..well, slouched. "Now, I need you two to help me with something." Ward said smoothly and placed a stack of papers on the table. "I'll be back in an hour or two. Have fun with this." He said in a childish voice and left the room. Fitz started reading the papers, trying his best to not look to alert or interested while reading. Jemma took some of the papers from him with a loose grip and looked at them, confused. She slowly stood up and started walking around the lab looking in cabinets. Fitz watched her. "God, she looked absolutely drunk." He thought. "If she was, and if it was under different circumstances it might've been funny." Fitz continued to think and brushed those thoughts out of his head and continued to read. "Biological Weapon..Jemma's expertise for the most part. Damn it. Since she's the one drugged, Wards most likely going to get what he wants." He thought as he continued reading. 

Jemma came back to the table with some supplies. Fitz looked at her as she read about what she was supposed to do. If he tried to stop her, someone could notice and kill him, or worse..her. He came up with a plan after pondering for a minute. He would help her create the weapon but not the way Ward wanted it built but also start a project of his own. Fitz let Jemma mix the necessary chemicals and he started working on the engineering. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked building it. After all, it's work and that's something he enjoyed no matter the awful circumstances he was in. He finished making his part of the weapon, adding a few flaws so it didn't work properly and started on his own idea. A communication system. Simple to make and he had the parts necessary for one. 

Jemma drowsily nudged his arm and he looked at her. She put a test tube filled with blue liquid in his hand. It looked familiar, the 'Night Night Gun' or 'I.C.E.R' serum. He studied it closely and could only find one difference, there were little black suspended particles in the new serum. She slowly nodded at Fitz and he inserted the serum into the weapon. 

Ward came back about 5 minutes later and Fitz did his best to act like Jemma and handed   
the weapon to Ward slowly. Jemma shook her head rapidly and looked at Ward and Fitz. "Stop!" She shouted. Fitz looked back at Jemma and gave her a look that told her it was ok. Ward quickly moved to re-cuff Jemma and Fitz. "Yours will wear off shortly too. Can't let you escape." Ward smiled at Fitz as he pushed both of them down the familiar hallway. He stopped them at a cell and shoved them inside and locked the door. "Are you normal now?" Fitz asked once Ward had walked away. "What? Oh, yes..right. Were you not affected by it as well?" Jemma asked regaining her thoughts. "I wasn't, but you most defiantly were." He said. "Bloody hell..what did I do?" She asked afraid of the answer. "You helped build a biological weapon that I believe could kill many people. But don't worry, I built the actual weapon and gave it enough flaws that according to my calculations, give us about an hour." He explained and looked at her. "I'm so sorry Leo..for however I acted and for helping build something that could kill people." Jemma said biting her lip. "It's fine. We just need to get ourselves out of here. That's the top priority. We can talk about everything once we are somewhere safe. Got it?" Fitz said raising an eyebrow. Jemma nodded.


	13. Leaving When The Unknown Occurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May manages to get FitzSimmons safely out of the Hydra base but what's wrong with Simmons? Can they fix her or is she like this forever?

"May, have you heard from Simmons?"  
Coulson asked, shuffling some papers on his desk. "No, not since she left." May said and sat down across from him. "I still don't agree with your decision to let her leave. You didn't even tell me first." He said and looked at her. "She needed to find him so I let her. She's capable." She said and folded her hands together. "It's been almost a week. Will you go and check on her to make sure nothing bad happened?" Coulson asked. May sighed and stayed silent. "Hydra is still a threat and fitzsimmons can't exactly defend themselves well." He said. "I'll take the quinjet." May said and took her gun out of her jacket pocket, loading it. She walked out of Coulson's office and closed the door behind her.

Fitz sat in the corner of the cell and leaned his head against the cool concrete wall while Jemma paced the floor nervously. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's fix this." Fitz says calmly. Jemma looked at him. "How Fitz?" She asked softly. "I made a communication device that can get our teams attention." He whispered to her. She sighed. "Was this when I was-" He cut her off. "Drugged? Yes." Fitz said. Simmons nodded. He slipped the communication device from his pocket and pressed a button that sent a small silent beacon to their team. "Now we just have to wait." Leo said. 

May got in the quinjet and located the trackers. "They must've found each other." She thought as she looked on the screen at the two trackers that were right next to each other at the hotel. May got her phone and dialed Jemma's number and it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and plugged the coordinates from the tracker into the GPS system. May's phone started ringing and she answered. "Yes? Got it. Okay. Mmhm." She said and hung up. May had just gotten news about the beacon coming from a small underground Hydra bunker. 

Fitz and Simmons waited in the cell and stayed silent. "Sorry." Fitz finally said. "For what?" Jemma asked. "Leaving." He said looking at her. "It's okay, Leo. I understand." She said and sat next to him in the corner of the cell. "And it was stupid for me to assume that you and Hunter were together I mean, he has Bobbi so ..." He rambled. "Leo, it's fine. Stupid, but fine." Jemma tried to smile despite the terrible circumstances. "Are you nervous?" He asked. "About hydra possibly killing us and our team? Yes, I am. Aren't you?" Simmons asked. "No, we've been in tougher situations." Leo said remembering when they were at the bottom of the ocean. "Oh..right." She said remembering as well even though she didn't want to. Jemma sat closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, okay?" She said. "I love you too." He said in a softer tone and stroked her hair. Jemma sighed. "As much as I love my job, I hate it at the same time." Simmons said. Leo nodded. "I know, me too. But situations like this and much worse are in the job description." She laughed a little and shook her head which earned a confused look from Fitz. "Fitz, can you believe this?" Jemma laughed. "Um..believe what?" Fitz asked, terribly confused at this point. "We used to be college students at the academy and never even dreamed of being out in the field and captured by hydra and being dropped to the bottom of the ocean by a friend who betrayed us. How exciting!" She replied, laughing hysterically. Fitz looked over to her and put his hand to her forehead. "Is this like a..hangover to you being drugged?" He asked, carefully choosing his words since he knew drugs could very well have an after effect just like alcohol. "What? Fitz, no! Of course not!" She smiled, clearly out of it. "Simmons.." Fitz shook his head. "Hm? Come on! Let's have fun! Go out dancing!" She said and stood up, beginning to dance in a way that only Jemma Simmons could pull off. Fitz stood up and took her hands in his. "This isn't you and I don't know how long this will go on but you have to keep your head straight." He said.

Hours later, Simmons wasn't getting any better and Fitz was struggling to keep her sane. He heard gunshots go off and stood up, gripping Jemma's arm tightly. "Let's hope it's.." Before Fitz could finish his sentence, May was standing in front of their cell with blood from others covering her body and a pistol in her hand. "Let's go." She said, unlocking their cell. "May, um..thanks for coming but Simmons is acting..strange." Fitz said, motioning to Simmons. May looked from Fitz to Simmons. "What happened?" She asked, grabbing Jemma by her other arm and helping Fitz get her out of the cell and down the hallway that was filled with dead bodies of Hydra agents. "I think it's the after effect of a drug that she was exposed to." He replied once they were close to the exit. "Simmons was exposed to a drug and you weren't?" May questioned, shooting a Hydra agent that was guarding the exit. "I was, it just didn't work on me, only her." Fitz said and looked at Simmons who was now silent but was most likely going to have a laughing outburst again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1! Hope you like it. Please leave feedback if possible. Thank you. :-)


End file.
